I don't belive you guys!
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Leo goes off his brains - yet agin at the the pranks of his little brothers. PG for language. Read and review thanks


**I don't believe you guys **

**Disclaimer: Hey peeps – welcome to another Leo goes off his top at his brother's story. **

**No I don't own the Turtles – I'd be rich now if I did. I'm still a poor old uni student – ho hum… **

"I don't believe it!" Cried Leonardo at the three sitting on the couch.

"Do you have any idea how dead you guys are?"

"I mean seriously have you guys got a conscience, let alone a brain!"

"Master Splinter is going to blow when he finds out what you guys did!"

Leonardo was fuming and he was as red as Raphael's mask.

"I think a certain Turtle needs a chill pill, what do you guys think?" Donnie asked the two next to him.

"I'll second that motion, bro. You know Leo why you getting up tight over all this? I mean we're the ones who'll cope the flake from Ol' Splinter – not you. You'll once again shine out to be the good reliable son for Daddy, as you always does," Raphael calmly let out. He could see Leo seriously needed to get out and cool off. He himself knew when he got heated – he had to leave. He didn't stick around blowing up everyone half an hour later.

"Shut up Raph! You're no doubt the brains of this operation. Don's too busy inventing things to put his brain to useless trash and as for Mike – he's just plain dumb and can't think for himself."

"HEY!" Mikey piped up.

"Now Leo – you should stop putting young Mikey down all the time. Don't listen to him Mikey – you do have a brain."

"Yeah, he can talk and feed himself. Heck he's even house trained – I mean you can't say he's dumb," Raphael agreed with Don.

"I repeat what Leo just said, "Shut up Raph!" Mikey snapped.

"See – he just repeats everyone one else's words five minutes later."

"Take a hike Leo – what's Mike's brain got to do with what we did?" Don interrupted his older brother.

"Look the point is – Raph manipulated him into doing something he didn't what to do!"

Raphael and Don laughed.

"Mikey – you'd tell your Raphie if you didn't want to do something now wouldn't you? I didn't hold a gun to your head makes you come along with me and Don now did I?" Raphael said.

"You probably shoved your sais in his face – rather than a gun! I think Master Splinter regrets the day he gave you those over grown excuses for a folk!" Leo blared down onto his brother in red.

"You really need tic-tac or something cos your breath stinks!" Mikey exclaimed – who was next to Raphael on the couch.

"You shut up!"

"You fuck off!" Raphael throws back.

"What did you say to me?" Leo stared at Raph.

"You got something wrong with your hearing – he said fuck off.," Donnie muttered, "Or do you need us to put that into plain English for you?"

"It's plain enough English to me," Raphael stared back at his brother.

"Don't encourage him DON! For once in your life – you can stand up against these two children and give me some support." Leo aimed at his brother in purple.

"We don't need another brother with a cork up his arse, we already got you!" Raphael shot at Leo.

"I told you to shut up, Raph."

"And I told you to get fucked. So why don't you practice what you preach and listen to what people are trying to tell you and actually do it for once in your damn life!" Raphael was bored with this agreement already.

"Guys – why don't we just forget the whole deal and get on with our lives – it's nearly time for all time Greatest Simpson's," Mikey pointed out. He didn't want to miss the repeat of his favourite episode.

"Mike he just told me to get fucked – you think I should just pretend it never happened?!" Leo yelled into Mike's face.

"Here, I might actually have some Extra here," Mikey rummaged through his belt and found a very old half eaten packet of gum. He offered it to his oldest brother, who just slapped it out of his hand and onto the floor.

"You really are a revolting creature did you know that?! Fancy offering someone that mouldy old gum," Leo turned his beak up in disgust.

"That's the last time I ever offer you anything Leonardo!" Mikey burst into tears.

Don put his arm around his baby brother.

"God Leo leaves him alone – it's me and Raph you want to take your anger out on – not him. I think you owe Mikey an apology…." Don looked at his brother.

"Oh s you'd take the mouldy old gum from him would you? You'd let him food poison you?"

"No one's ever died from mouldy old gum before Leo! Get over yourself." Don firmly stuck up for his brother.

"I just don't get you Don. For someone with such intellect as yours being able to understand the scientific world – you can't even see that your two little brothers are a waste of mutagen?" Leonardo stated.

"Speak for yourself tosser," Raph spat.

"Now that's not on!" Don let go of Mikey and stood up against Leo. He was slightly smaller than Leo – heck he was smaller in size – heck he was smaller than Raph!

"Why - this world would be a better place if those two had stayed normal turtles." Leo crossed his arms – he wasn't scared of his scientist brother.

"LEO – without them we wouldn't have been mutated either?! Really – think about it – you're the damn Leader – without those two we wouldn't have such a strong team – four is much better than two! I bet you a million dollars Master Splinter would agree with me! Even he mutters on about how we should stick as a team of four and he strongly apposes to us going out alone or in twos."

"Well let's just say – Splinter doesn't have to work and live with those two!" He pointed at the younger turtles on the couch.

"News Flash Leo – we LIVE with Splinter! We always have. And HELLO – who's the one who'd taught us everything we have ever needed to know about being a Ninja? It most certainly wasn't YOU!" Raphael snapped at the oldest.

"Leo – just look at yourself?! You know why you're like this? Its cos you have never learnt to live life – to actually LIVE. You spend your time trapped in your "I'm the leader and I am the best ninja in the world mode – which you can't seem to get out of your trap. Maybe you just need to go out there and get the HELL out of your SHELL, rather than belittling those who live with you day in and day out. You're not the easiest person to live with!" Don fumed at his big brother.

"Don't tell me how to live me Life Donetello!" Leo shouted.

"Why you always telling us how to live ours – maybe you need live your life – instead of trying to instruct ours!" Within seconds Leo was on the ground, nursing a black eye.

"Wow, now that's far more entertaining than tonight's Simpson's episode." Raph said to Mike.

"Hell yeah! We should have sold tickets to this event – we'd have made a killing! Don smacked Leo up – tonight on Turtles in the Lair! Don the ultimate in brains and the Turtle known for keeping the peace snap and gives our so called leader a nice shiner to impress the girls with this Friday night. Oh sorry – he don't have no girls to impress this Friday night – but hey – he could try the sewer rats, there's more of them than girls in the world."

Raphael chucked at his brother's remarks.

"You are so going to pay for that, Donetello!" Leonardo got up and walked towards where his weapons sat on the other side of the room.

"Oh he's only a true ninja when he's got his little toy swords," Don mocked, as his younger brothers chucked even harder.

"Leonardo! Donetello! My room now!" Came Splinter's voice across from the entrance.

"Busted!" Mikey and Raph teased.

"As for you two – don't go anywhere! You need a talking to about terrifying your older brother with fake spiders in the shower."

_There – another Leo looses his temper with his Little brother's fic. _


End file.
